


Do You Love Me? (Ereri)

by 7Savage7LS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attac
Genre: Anime, Child Levi, M/M, Underage Sex, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Savage7LS/pseuds/7Savage7LS
Summary: This was originally created on my Wattpad account: 7Savage7LSHanji's experiment transforms Levi into a child. Eren demands that Hanji finds a way to bring back Levi but Hanji sees an opportunity in this situation as well as just needing it for her potion.





	Do You Love Me? (Ereri)

Locking the door of my cell, Petra wished me goodnight. I know she didn't enjoy doing it but she's just following Captain's orders. Speaking of which, I hate him. I have high regards for him, although, he treats me like shit which tends to annoy the fuck out of me. I'm not a brat. Why does he always call me that? Would he care if I died? No. He wouldn't expose the slightest bit of sadness or melancholy. He's not heartless, I know that. Deep down inside him, he cares a lot... just not about me. 

I slipped under my covers, lost in thought causing me to be oblivious to the lump in the sheets. My legs kicked underneath only to be met with a body. I gasped. Peeking beneath, my eyes met cold steely eyes - ones that I can never forget. Levi. But he was so fucking adorable! His cheeks were slightly chubby but his head was still the same shape and his facial expression wasn't strained into a scowl.  
"Levi?"  
"Get me out of here!" he demanded.  
"How did you get in here in the first place?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Blame the crazy lady with the shitty glasses! Comes out of fucking nowhere and locks me in! I don't remember or know where I am or who you are." I wrapped my arm around his waist and the other underneath his legs, picking him up.  
"Do you want me to call for someone?"  
"No! I don't want them to see me like this... so vulnerable."  
"They're going to have to sooner or later."  
Levi clicked his tongue, "Whatever. I'm tired so I'm getting some shuteye. I'm taking the bed, you can sleep on the floor."  
"What?! But it's my bed!"  
"I don't care. My rest is more important." And like that, he was out. I sighed, and lay down on the cold hard ground. This wasn't fair but it's the typical Levi.

I woke up and felt my pants get tight. I looked down only to find that I have morning wood. Brilliant. I could jack it off but the captain was right there... as a child. Wow, that only made me even more fucking horny; just thinking about the captain on all fours in the form of a child as he is now, thinking about me thrusting my- Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me! For crying out loud, he's a baby! Although, this is really getting on me and I just need to get off... fuck. I pulled out my cock from underneath my garments and stuck the tip of my finger in the slit, wiggling it around. I panted hard as I teased myself. If I was going to do this, I might as well get it over with as soon as possible. I formed my hand into a ring and pumped my penis. I held back the air that tried to escape my lungs in moans. No matter how hard I tried, though, it wasn't enough effort. I released a lewd moan and immediately stopped my actions.

Eren stuffed his cock back in his pants and sucked his fingers, wiping the saliva on his garments.  
"Levi," he called to the boy, shaking him lightly. The kid groaned and rolled over.  
"Get away from me, shitface." Yeah, he really hasn't changed very much.  
"You need to get dressed." Hopefully, he didn't still smell like semen, otherwise, that would be really fucking awkward.  
"Help me dress, motherfucker." This would be really darn hilarious if it were any other kid but this is Captain goddamn Levi.  
"Yeah, fine. Come on." Eren urged Levi to get up but he just raised his arms in the air, signalling he wanted to be pulled. Eren sighed and pulled up the child form of his Captain, muttering something along the lines of, "Immature, lazy asshole."

Levi gasped, "What?"  
"Huh?" he added, "I didn't say anything!" Tears began to form in Levi's eyes. Struggling to hold them back, they streamed down his face in rivers. Hiccups escaped his throat and he rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands. Eren panicked, "Heichou! I'm sorry!"  
"Heichou? It's Levi," he sobbed. Wow. Did he seriously want him to call him Levi? Has he lost his mind? "I'm not... Heichou?" Nope. No way. He doesn't remember. He has lost his mind... literally.

"Levi, do you know who I am?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head, his eyes red and puffy with dry tear stains on his cheeks. "My name's Eren. What's the last thing you remember before last night?"  
"I... I don't know!" The poor child burst into tears again. Eren picked Levi up and rubbed circles on his back.  
"Hey, I didn't mean it. It was only a joke," Eren apologised. Levi sniffled and gazed into Eren's orbs. 

"Prove it." Alright then, baby. Eren leaned down and planted a kiss on Levi's forehead. Heat rised to his and Levi's cheeks.

"Come on, Levi. Are you hungry?" He nodded his head in confirmation and Eren placed him underneath the bed to keep him out of sight. "Hold on. I need to call someone. Hanji!" Immediately, the crazy scientist arrived at the bars with a crazy grin and glint in her eyes.  
"Yes?" she shouted.  
"What did you do to Captain Levi?"  
"Well, you see, I was experimenting how to de-age you and instead of you drinking it, there was a pretty sticky situation and it ended up spilling into Levi's mouth after he fell onto the floor along with knocking a few potions over!" Jesus fucking christ, slow down.

"Come out Levi," I cooed.  
"But crazy lady's there," he whimpered.  
I assured him, "I won't let her hurt you, don't worry."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

Cradling Heichou in my arms, Hanji led us to the mess hall. Whispers began to spread and eventually everyone was staring at Levi and I. I placed him beside me as I sat at a table with Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie and Sasha.  
"Eren, who is that?" Armin asked.  
"It's..." I hesitated, "Levi Heichou."  
"What?!" they hissed.  
"Hanji." That one word tells everything.

Jean groaned, "You can look after the baby. At least I have less chores."  
"Can I call you Horse Shit?" The table glanced at Levi and it fell silent. The table burst out laughing, even Mikasa cracked a grin. "Bright Eyes." I glanced at him. He crawled into my lap. "Feed me!" he demanded. I raised the spoon of soup to him and it slightly dripped from the corners of his mouth which I wiped with a napkin. Unknown to me, a crazy scientist was fangirling.  
"Levi and Eren, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Hanji screamed, drawing attention to Levi and I. 

Levi jumped off the seat and tugged on my sleeve. I followed him out of the mess hall.  
"Am I sharing a room with you?" A blush covered my cheeks at the thought of sleeping with Levi for the next few days.

"Uh... I'll show you to your room." I took turns here and there and finally arrived at his door. I twisted the knob and Levi followed me inside. As I walked ahead of him, I noticed the lack of his footsteps resounding. I spared a glance at him only to find that the door was closed and he was jumping up and down, trying to reach the handle.

"Well, why'd you close it in the first place?"  
"Dumbass," he remarked, "You're too stupid to figure out that I need this locked."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see," he smirked. I gulped. Even if he was just a 7-year-old or whatever, he can still beat the shit out of someone. If I lock the door, it won't be as bad... hopefully. I walked over to the door and it clicked, signalling it's locked. Levi gazed up at me and climbed up onto my shoulders. He pulled at my hair. "To the bed!" Jesus, I'm not a fucking horse. I lay down on the bed, beside him.

A smirk graced his lips as he clambered over me. He leaned down and his face was mere centimetres from mine. He leaned down and before I could process the rest of it, he planted a kiss on my lips. At first I was shocked. I pushed him off of me.  
"Do you not love me?" he sobbed. Wait, he's crying? I rapidly shook my head and I pulled him to me. He face-planted into my chest and I let the salty liquid soak my shirt. Pulling back a bit, I tilted his head up so that his eyes could meet mine. I dived down and smashed my lips against his.  
"I... I don't like you in that way Levi." The kiss was out of pity. Levi began to giggle and then he started laughing hysterically.  
"Priceless! I don't like you! Piece of shit!" He began to laugh and I felt my heart drop. Even though I don't love him, that was harsh.

Unknown to Eren, Levi said that as a cover. He had heard him that night. Why was Eren denying his love to Levi?

"Levi, I'll be at training," Eren murmured.  
"Stop right there, Eren!" Hanji appeared at the door as Eren unlocked it. "I have plentiful experiments that I'd love to try out with you!"  
"Aren't you meant to be finding an antidote?" I folded my arms.  
"Yes! That's why I need you. Levi can come along if he'd like." 

Levi rolled on his side, accidentally falling off the bed causing him to go face-first into the floor. He began to whimper and they turned into cries as he held his face in pain. A pang of pain hit Eren in the chest. It killed him to see Levi hurt and crying. Eren rushed over to Levi in an instant and placed a kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly.  
"It's OK, Levi. It's OK," he whispered soothingly. The cries were soft and they turned silent after that. Levi's eyes were red and puffy and tears were stained across his face. 

Eren carried him in his arms, following a grinning Hanji. She slammed the door open to her office.  
"Alright, Levi take a seat here. Eren won't be far. See?" They stood a few meters apart from each other. Hanji scribbled some equations down and began mixing potions and fluids at the same time. "Ah, damn!"  
"Is something wrong, Hanji?" Eren tilted his head to the side slightly. Hanji replaced her frown with a grin and spun around to walk towards Eren. She placed her hands on her knees and leaned down to whisper into Eren's ear.

"Are you gay?"  
Shock slapped Eren across the face, "What?! No!"  
"Are you sure about that? You and Levi would make a cute couple."  
"Spill the beans, Hanji. What are you getting at?"  
"I need some chemicals from you and Levi. You see, I need arousal and I need it from Levi. I'm going to need to either have you stick a needle in him or I dissect him to put a tube inside. Think he'd prefer the needle, though."  
"Are you saying you want me to have sex with him?!" Eren hissed.  
"Not necessarily. You can if you want."  
"No!"  
"OK, OK!" she laughed, "I just need you to do a bit of foreplay with him."  
"Hanji! He's a... what? 7-year-old? I can't do that. Besides, he must be tiny," he mumbled the last sentence. Unfortunate for him, Hanji heard.  
"Oh, having dirty thoughts now, are we?" she smirked.  
"Uh, no! No!"  
"It's OK! I won't tell. I might tease a bit, though," she chuckled. Eren groaned. He didn't need this.  
"Look, I'm not gay... I'm just comfortable with my sexuality."

"Yep, sure, honey."  
"Who are you calling honey?!" Levi screamed. Eren and Hanji turned their attention to him, her smirk growing even more.  
"Don't be jealous. I didn't mean it like that. Today's your lucky day too! You and Eren get some alone time," she teased.  
"I'm not jealous, I'm territorial. Jealous is when you want something that doesn't belong to you. Territorial is defending what's yours. Eren belongs to me!" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"Go on, Eren and Levi! I must get to work!" Hanji slipped the needle into Eren's hand and whispered in his ear, "Stick it in his neck. It'll be a bit painful but the fluids will run down his... throat... and the blood will be circulating after rushing south. I don't want his semen, it's a different chemical, OK?" She closed the door after they left and Eren took Levi back to his room. This is going to be a pain in the ass... if I end up going to the main course.

"Eren! I'm filthy! I'm dirty!" Sure about that, Levi? You seem much too innocent. I undressed Levi and let his lower half below the water. It took everything in me not to look... there. Then again, we will be getting pretty intimate soon so might as well get comfortable with the sight.

I ran a bath for him and helped him into it. Scrubbing everywhere excluding that spot, I made sure to make sure there was no dirt or filth in the crevices of his skin. I pulled back and sat on my bottom.

"Eren, you missed here," Levi pointed out, looking at his penis.  
"Uh, yeah. I know. How about you give it a try? It's easy, I promise," Eren answered nervously.  
"But I want you to do it," he whined.  
"Hmm, alright." Eren picked up the scrub again, gently cleaning the head first. A giggle escaped Levi's lips as his hips slightly jerked.  
"Eren, it feels funny."  
"That's normal. Just ignore it, OK?"  
"But I don't want to. I like it. I want more," he moaned. Eren's eyes expanded the size of saucers. Now's the time. 

"Do you really?" Levi nodded. "Are you sure?" Levi nodded once again. "OK." Eren chucked the scrub to the side and grasped Levi's penis roughly. He groaned as Eren began pumping it quickly. Eren's thumb ran over the slit and he lightly pushed in and out.  
"Ah! Eren! Please give me more!" Levi begged, "Please."

Eren stripped himself of his clothes. He turned around to find that Levi was fully erect and pre-cum was leaking from the tip. Lust pooled in his eyes as a smirk crawled its way up on his face.  
"Oh boy, you look so good. You're so hot. Even as a juvenile, you've got abs. Levi, I'm gonna' stick my dick..."  
"What's a dick?" he cut Eren off, completely ruining the moment.  
"Ah, willy. It's your private part..." Eren cupped Levi's area, causing him to flinch, "...right here. I'm going to stick mine up your hole and rub your member AKA willy as your cum splatters over your face. Fuck, I'll ejaculate up your ass. After that, I'll have you jerk me off and I'll collect my seed in this jar so that I can, later on, mix it in with a beverage I'll brew just for you. That sound good?"  
Levi laughed, "Yes! I'm desperate to drink it! Ah, I can't wait!"

Eren's perverted grin slightly faltered, "But I need to collect something from you. I need to inject this needle during it. I'll try to make the pain fade. Is that OK with you?"  
"Yes, Eren! I want you, no matter what!" Eren's grin grew even wider than before. He lifted Levi by his thighs and pressed his tip to the younger boy's entrance. Cautiously, he thrust in. Levi yelped in pain and tears welled in his eyes. "Eren, it hurts... so bad!"  
"I know, Levi. I won't move for now. Tell me when you're ready and I'll start," Eren hushed him and kissed his forehead. 

As Levi began to adjust to the huge organ, he gave Eren the signal. Eren pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, buried to the hilt. He repeated this movement over and over again, each thrust at a new angle, searching for his prostate.  
"Ah!" Levi gasped, "There, Eren!" 

Eren smirked proudly and dove down to suck on Levi's jawline, down to his neck and tested each place for its sweet spot. Levi's moans grew louder, signalling that Eren had succeeded. 

Pulling out the needle, he scanned Levi's eyes for insecurity, although, all he was met with was trust and love. He quickly pierced Levi's skin with the needle, exactly where Hanji had told him. Levi's head froze in fear that if he moved, the pain would spread. Eren planted a loving kiss on Levi's lips, not separating for at least four minutes. Seriously, just breathe through your nose. He had already pulled the needle out and he was still buried deep in Levi. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's orbs.

"Levi, I love you. I truly love you. Since the day I was in the cell and laid my eyes upon you, I felt something deep inside me. There was a spark. It was the beginning of my life. Levi, you don't remember... but you will soon... so hold on," Eren caressed Levi's face.

He continued making love to the one he cared for so dearly. Levi's semen shot out, scattering across Eren's chest. Eren followed not long after, cumming inside him.

They slipped their clothes back on, Eren helping Levi in the process. Eren took him to Hanji and handed her the fluids.  
"Thank you!" the crazy scientist screeched and went back to mixing liquids and creating formulas. Well, shit.

"So Eren, this will take me a few hours so go occupy your time by playing with Levi! Go on!" Levi and I headed outside. 

I lay on the grass. As I did, I felt the air being exiled from my lungs. There on my stomach, was Levi bouncing up and down.  
"By the walls, Levi! That hurt like a bitch!" Levi just giggled in response. Wow, that was harmonious. It was an angel sent from heaven. Absolutely perfect.

I wrapped my arms around Levi and pulled him to my side, rolling over to face him. The sun watched us from above as we fell into a trance. Nothing could be better. This moment felt as though it could last forever. Unfortunately, it couldn't. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

"I love you, Levi," I murmured into his ear.  
His smile widened, "I love you too, Eren!"  
"Do you want to go to my room?" A mischievous grin replaced Levi's innocent smile.  
"Sure," he purred.  
"No, you're too young," I deadpanned. Levi raised his eyebrows.  
He protested, "We did it last time!"  
"That was necessarily. And you can have your drink instead," I winked.  
"Yeah, I can work with that!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. We got up and before we could pass the kitchen, I pulled out the cup I had carried along with me. 

"If you're wondering how it never spilled, I borrowed a cover from Hanji, Levi." I poured in an eighth cup of milk and some chocolate sauce, blending the ingredients together. I handed it to Levi and he downed it at once.  
"Fuck, I love your cum, Eren! And I was kidding when I asked what a dick was." Wow. Son of a bitch.  
"No sex for a month when you return to your normal state."  
"I better be a badass." I scoffed at that.  
"Whatever."

"Hanji, I've got the chemicals," I said as I passed her in the hallway.  
"Brilliant! Pass it here," I followed her to her lab, "It's my last ingredient. Give it a minute or two, it needs to sink in." Once we finished waiting, she poured half of it into a small cup and handed it to me. "You and Levi need to drink this. Then you'll just need to take him to his room and sleep with him. Not in that way. It will only work when he's with you. Youse are bonded and his body will recognise the pheremones from yours after you drink this. It's a familiarity. OK, mama Hanji needs to work now so go on."

It was night and Levi and I were sleeping on his bed. We were in a spooning position, it made me feel so secure. I never wanted to let go of him. He's mine.  
"Levi, I love you. I'd never let you die. Not even when you're old. I'd never leave you, either. Even when my time as a titan is up. I'll find a way. I'll do it because I love you."  
"I love you, Eren. I feel better when I'm around you. I don't know why but I do." The two peacefully drifted off to sleep.

Light illuminated the two sleeping figures.  
The voice is what woke Eren, though, "Oi, shitty brat, let go of me!"  
"Levi?"  
"Captain Levi for you!" Eren felt so broken on the inside. Only the child Levi loved him... and he's gone. His lover was gone but he'll keep his promise anyway. Tears slid down Eren's cheeks as he silently cried, his back hunched over. "My bed's getting wet, stop crying."  
"You don't remember?" Eren sobbed.  
"Huh? Of course I do." Eren's head shot up to look at Levi. "I just like it when you call me Captain. I love the feeling of a captain and their cadet. I love you more. You know what? Only call me Captain Levi when we're around others, Levi when we're alone... and Daddy when we're in bed." Eren blushed.  
"So you do love me?"  
"That's what I said, right? Right. Don't ever forget it."

Eventually, the entire Survey Corps knew about their relationship and they were all for it. Even Petra. She did love him. A lot. Enough to know that she shouldn't force him into a relationship with her. 

Of course, Hanji went crazy. She even came up with a ship name: Ereri.  
"I top. Eren bottoms. That's how it's always been and always will be," Levi stated boringly.  
"Except for that one time," Eren murmured quietly but Hanji and Levi caught on.  
"I was horny and it's not like I'd try to fuck you with that one inch piece of shit compared to your 10 lovely inches... but mine's still bigger," Levi smirked.

"Well, there is Riren," Hanji suggested.  
"Much more accurate," Levi approved.  
"Where does 'ri' even come from?" Eren asked.  
Hanji blurted it out before Levi could protest, "His first name is Ravioli. Rivalle. Breville. Rival..."  
"It's Rivaille!" Levi shouted angrily.  
"Can I call you Rivaille?" Eren asked shyly.  
"I like it better when you call me Levi. When you scream and moan it, anyway."  
"Levi!" Eren complained.

Mikasa became even more overprotective if that is possible.  
"Don't hurt him, shorty. Physically or verbally."  
"I hurt him physically a lot. Every night. He has trouble walking."  
"Levi, shut up!"  
"You can't tell me what to do, love."

Armin lost his innocence.  
"What were those noises coming from yours and the Corporal's bedroom last night?"  
"Science, Armin. Science," Eren diverted his eyes from his friend's.  
Suddenly, Levi appeared out of nowhere, "Sex, Armin. Sex."  
"What's that?"  
"When someone shoves their dick inside your anus... or pussy. Depends on your gender, of course."

Jean wouldn't shut his horse trap.  
"Have fun with the Captain last night? Suck his dick hard enough so that it fell off? Bet you couldn't fit all of him in your mouth."  
"Oh, I could. I was fucking desperate. I needed his cock! I was hungry!" This happens in the mess hall, which means everyone was listening, which means Levi was listening, which means they had sex right after it.

This is their life... and on top of it all, they love each other.


End file.
